The present invention relates to a connector suitable for the high-speed transmission of signals.
In parallel with the increase in the operation speed of a computer or similar electronic apparatus, a demand for a connector capable of repeating high-speed signals with accuracy is increasing. The high-speed signals refer to those signals having frequencies above gigahertz order, for example.
An example of prior art connectors elaborated to meet the above demand is disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 60-68570. The connector shown and described in this Patent Disclosure, however, has a disadvantage that the frequencies of signal with which their waveforms can be transmitted accurately are limited, as discussed in detail later.